Operation Whiteout
Operation Whiteout is the first mission of Just Cause 4. Walkthrough At Illapa The screen fades from black to a Black Hand database with its search query being Rico Rodriguez. Some details are mentioned, including how he deposed Salvador Mendoza and Sebastiano Di Ravello, as well as four other heads of state that didn't employ the services of the Black Hand. Gabriela Morales is briefing Oscar Espinosa about Rico and finishes the briefing by informing him that Rico is now at Solís. Oscar is bored and unimpressed with this information. Gabriela then mentions that Rico is the son of Miguel Rodriguez, to which Oscar reacts with surprise. He orders Gabriela to kill both Rico and Mira, who were shown to him in a security camera recording. Oscar wants this taken care of before the next Project Illapa test, which is about to start soon. Eventually it cuts to Rico and Mira Morales near the Illapa facility where they discuss the situation. Rico is surprised to learn that his father, who he remembers as a kind man, the likes of who would never work for the Black Hand, has apparently constructed a super-weapon for them. Rico wants an explanation and to know what exactly became of his father. Mira explains that Oscar should know and that he's at the Illapa facility. Rico insists on attacking it immediately alone and is confident that he will get to talk to Oscar, despite Mira warning him about the major storm. At this point the player gets control of Rico. Rico has to grapple over a wall and then parachute/wingsuit to a pipeline. From the pipeline, Rico heads upward and eliminates six Black Hand grunts. Moving further, Rico reaches the actual Illapa facility. However, before he reaches it, Gabriela comes on over the intercom mentioning an intruder in the area. Rico reaches an area with a big vent, where he has to ride it up, using his parachute and then reach an area where he finds a computer. He plugs his grappler into it to let Mira remote hack the system to find Oscar Espinosa. After locating Espinosa at the top of the facility, a cut-scene starts. If the player moves quickly enough, there is a very small chance to see a Fellhawk Jet Fighter or Thunderhead Bomber Jet take off from the area with the big vent. Rico is shown wingsuiting towards the tower where Oscar Espinosa is, but the base anti-aircraft cannons come online and the weather test also commences. This tangles Rico's wingsuit and parachute and sends him plummeting to the ground. Rico wakes up later Rico awakes the next morning somewhere outside El Abismo and finds that his gear is broken. Mira manages to call him and tell him where she lives. Conveniently that's nearby and Rico walks there. Along the way, the player can admire the large river and steep cliffs, as well as the El Abismo bridge/settlement, where Mira lives. Arriving at the bridge/town, Rico has to walk through it and jump across a broken walkway high above the river. After reaching Mira's residence, another cut-scene starts. Rico admits that he was wrong to attack Illapa alone and that Mira was right. Gabriela then arrives in a helicopter and comes out along with six other Black Hand grunts wielding SW9 Assault Rifles. She announces that someone from El Abismo attempted a terrorist attack against the Illapa facility and that if the perpetrator does not show themselves, she will conduct an exhaustive investigation that will involve checking every citizen's identity, which is likely her official way of saying she will raze the town. She arrests Luis, but Mira surrenders herself before they leave. However, before Gabriela can take her away, the people watching suddenly pull out SMG-2s and aim at the Black Hand. Gabriela, anticipating this, had apparently pre-summoned a Firebrand Scout Chopper to attack anyone if they resisted. The Firebrand Scout Chopper kills two people next to Izzy, then turns around to kill Luis. At this point, Rico then appears out of nowhere, grapples Gabriela to the ground and destroys the chopper. A shoot-out starts where the six Black Hand soldiers are killed and Gabriela is forced to escape in the helicopter. Luis and Mira talk to Rico and let him know that the people at the town were greatly inspired by Rico's action and wish to rebel against the Black Hand oppression. Rico approves of this and enlists Luis into the yet unnamed rebellion as Sargento. The next mission "Casquillos Vacios Reboot" begins immediately. Right now the below section summarizes it entirely. Raid the weapons factory The player then regains control of Rico, where he has to wingsuit to Casquillos Vacios to get more weapons for the rebels, who would otherwise surely be killed in a Black Hand counterattack. This section of the mission is basically a tutorial for the wingsuit as well as the AR lens. Arriving at the old factory, Rico has to find three backup generators and destroy them and flip some electrical breakers, to turn on the factory. After destroying the three, Rico turns on the master override inside one of the buildings. It's mentioned that the factory is automated, so as soon as it activates, it'll start making guns (and presumably ammunition to go along with them). In another cut-scene it's explained that the rebels are now able to not only defend themselves, but to properly 'hold their own' against Black Hand soldiers on an open battlefield - the front. Luis (now referred to as Sargento) mentions that these actions have inspired a whole army of chaos. Rico agrees that Army of Chaos is a good name for this rebellion. When the mission finally ends, the player is prompted to open the map and advance the Army of Chaos into the neighboring Wachinika region. Glitch Sometimes Mira might be replaced as a "Black Hand Spy" in the text below. See the picture below for reference. Trivia *This is the first opening mission in a Just Cause game where we don't see Rico arriving in the new nation. Gallery JC4 opening sequence shows incorrect location of Medici.png|The only thing inaccurate in the opening briefing is the location of Medici. See more at Maps. JC4 Oscar Espinosa and Gabriela Morales.png|Oscar Espinosa and Gabriela Morales at the beginning. JC4 grappler connecting to a computer.png|Rico uses the grappler to access a computer. Operation Whiteout (activate Illapa's defences).png|Gabriela orders the base to defend itself. Operation Whiteout (jump across this gap).png|When arriving at El Abismo you have to jump across this gap. JC4 Operation Whiteout text glitch.jpg| JC4 first mission Miras door and the cards of chaos.png|Mira has a set of chaos playing cards. These are a minor easter egg. JC4 Black Hand and Gabriela at a helicopter in the mission Operation Whiteout.png|Gabriela has arrived at El Abismo. Operation Whiteout (Gabriela has tolerated El Abismo for years).png|Gabriela has tolerated El Abismo for years in the name of security elsewhere. JC4 Luis about to be arrested.png|Luis is about to be arrested. Operation Whiteout (Luis vs a helicopter).png|Just before Rico takes down the helicopter. JC4 Mira mentions the Army of Chaos in the Story trailer.png|Once the factory is working. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 4 Missions